<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five times where the hero and the soldier got intimate, and one time they realize they need more by Griffinous56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483920">Five times where the hero and the soldier got intimate, and one time they realize they need more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinous56/pseuds/Griffinous56'>Griffinous56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Senyuu. (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drunk Sex, Dry Sex, Even tho nothing truly happen, For the first part, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, Just to be safe, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, No beta we die like Alba, Not on Ross part until later tho, Rough Sex, Topping from the Bottom, even then it's really subtle, hey that rymth-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinous56/pseuds/Griffinous56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Or in which five times either Alba or Ross screw up, literally or figuratively. And one time they accept that it's ok.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alba Frühling/Ross | Creasion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This, or at least the third part of this, was supposed to be finished on New Year's Eve as a PWP but my playlist did a drift, my hands slipped, and it got waayyy too out of hands. You can skip to the second part and start from there if you're uncomfortable with the idea of teens get stupid and screw up.</p><p>For pure smut, skip to chapter 2.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time it happened, Alba was a few months from seventeen and the soldier to the Alba at that time was too childish to be someone who should be in their early 20s, barely three months into their journey. They were both young and could get extremely stupid and the night was cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Alba and Ross’s defense, it was the hazardously abandoned adult magazine Alba found under the bed in their inn that did it. It probably belonged to the previous resident but Alba supposed it didn’t matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started innocently enough, with Ross’s usual verbal harassment and indecent comments toward Alba and his sexual references, which was nothing new, except Ross had the magazine held firmly in his hand to visualize it, out of Alba’s short reach to snatch and burn. The whole ordeal was their usual triste, a comedy routine of a boke and tsukkomi or in Alba’s language, a one-side battle entirely in the soldier’s favor, but it escalated quickly when Ross sat on Alba’s stomach and pin him to the cold, hard, unforgiving ground. The raven hair man on top of him was waving a very specific page into his face, saying some words that got lost in the sudden roaring heat in Alba’s ears and suddenly he found himself in a miserable state between the said cold hard floor and the solid warmth on top of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ross’s voice got a bit more cheerful and he saw Alba was desperate covering his face with his hands as best he could, then it slowed down to a stop when he shifted backward and he went completely still. The playful atmosphere, which Alba was desperately clinging to, disappeared in an instant and was replaced by a pregnant silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no please no please don’t notice it please don’t notice it please don’t notice it please don’t—.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hiding something, Hero?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eep! I’m so sorry!” Alba pathetically yelped, “I don’t mean for it to happen please don’t kill me I’ll— ...Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alba on his back looked up at the other when Ross started to shift his hips into Alba’s in a curious manner and the young hero positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouted </span>
  </em>
  <span>when the soldier rubbed against his… certain… growing problem, his waist was shivering for more reasons than one. Ross immediately whipped his head and looked down on him with a sneer, sharp red eyes glistening dangerously in the dimly lit room. Like a panther who’s found a potential prey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this? Getting turned on when getting beat up? Seriously, Hero, you’re more of a pervert than I thought you’re.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not! And you’re the one who started this first!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t excuse the fact that you’re a masochist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me for being a healthy male!? It was you who was grinding onto me first—!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then how do you explain this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Alba slammed his head back into the wooden floor when Ross purposely grind down at his groin, hands tossing the magazine aside to dig his fingers into his hips. Alba wanted to yell and shout at Ross to stop, that his usual teasing and innuendo were being taken a bit too far. But at the same time, the abused skin under Ross’s assaulting finger tingle and he wanted to push back into that inviting warmth. It was scary, it was mortified and yet Alba knew something in him was singing and didn't want to stop. He was a healthy grown male, alright, and he had had enough experience with all the traumatizing porn books he accidentally found to know where this could be headed to but</span>
  <em>
    <span> the wall is thin and Ruki was sleeping in the very next room but Ross’ heat felt so nice—.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pressure disappeared as suddenly as the ever-changing mood. Ross stood up, back and away from the writhing body beneath and Alba’s unknowingly outreached and Alba, frozen stiff, could only blink teary eyes up at him. Confused, Alba lifted himself and mouthed “What’s wrong?” when his soldier plucked him off the floor and flung him into the bathroom like he weighed nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What gives!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take care of your problem by yourself, Mountain Pieces of Trash. It’s disgusting, taking advantage of others like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have that name! And how comes it’s all my fault now!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ross didn’t reply. Instead, Alba heard the sound of the door hinge creaking and shutting close, failed to notice how Ross’s voice just now got so stiff and clipped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Alba could only heave a heavy sigh, looking down at his groin with despair before resigning himself to his fate. It ended in a mess he made in the bathroom and messy sticky clothes because he was getting too excited to take them off first. Typical teenage problems, that was what Alba thought when he looked back. But at that time, Alba was just masturbating to a nameless face, so it was all good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alba however wasn’t really proud of how he immediately came when he recalled the fingernail marks on his waist and the early earth from Ross’ body on top of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returned to bed half an hour later, the soldier nowhere to be seen until dawn came again, waiting for him with Ruki with Alba’s wallet half-empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, neither Alba nor Ross ever brought the event again and soon enough it faded into Alba’s subconscious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some strayed stimulus, however, stayed and festered.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The second time it happened, it was barely a few days after Alba inherited both Creasion and Rchimedes’ powers. The first Demon Lord was defeated, the world was at peace and their jolly gang each parted in their separate ways. Alba was having a powerful amulet dangling on his forehead as he organized his cell - his temporary home for the time being - when Sion stepped inside and invaded his personal bubble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blow on the head just confirmed that person's identity. “Sion!” Alba said, beaming at the ravenette as he spun around. He suddenly wanted to wrap his arms around the ex-Hero in front of him and pulled him into a tight hug but he blamed the impulses on not coming in contact with any of his friends as of late. So Alba settled on directing a goofy smile to Sion at least, a box of books taken from Demon Lord’s castle as a faulty barrier between them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, I see you’re getting all comfortable inside this cell. Enjoying your prisoner life that much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An amused raised eyebrow. “Then why are you in your prison grabs, o great Hero?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alba paused, then looked down at himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Why has he dressed in prison clothes again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Alba got flustered and tried to explain, digging himself a deeper hole in the progress, he couldn’t help but notice the way Ros— Sion’s slight upturn of lips corner. The sight made him feel a bit flutter inside like he just had a warm cup of chocolate on a chilly night, and so he swallowed down the need to raise his hand to trace and memorize that smile on his fingertips—.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alba blinked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyhow, now that your sentence— schedule has been decided, I’ll be visiting you once a month to tutor you on magic handling. Letting you roaming freely and leaking mana around like that would just screw up the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just changed your wording!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it really matter, Hero?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> was what Alba truly wanted to say at that very moment, directed at the very person in front of him with an entirely new purpose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>because he didn’t want to believe he had spent over a year trying to get Ros- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sion </span>
  </em>
  <span>back just for them to separate again in such a short time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because during those short days of respite Alba still had so many things left unsaid, bottled in his chest from that one agonizing long year, of feelings and yearnings for the other presence so much it felt like it could spill out from his chest at any given moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>because he hated how the proof of how he had to get strong enough to protect others was treated like it was a crime, and he despite how all </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sion’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> efforts for the past thousand years got discarded easily like his existence was something to be easily forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, as long as it concerns you, it matters.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But the words got stuck in his heart and squeezed by his chest and the only thing Alba could utter at that very moment was: “No. Not really I suppose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once a month was nowhere near enough, Alba soon realized later when he spent most of his time staring at his homework left by the ex-hero, brain desperately trying to untangle words that were so foreign for his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It is wrong that I just want to hug you a bit longer?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The third time they got intimate, Alba honestly didn’t remember how and why it </span>
  <span>happened, only that it did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Alba came to, he immediately became aware of a scent of fresh dirt and sand on the kingdom's desolate lands but also of sweat that smells like smoked oakwood mingled with spice. Everything was uncomfortably hot and sweaty but Alba didn’t see himself minding it, only contentment melting away in his chest and he simply felt happy. So happy he wanted to yell out for the world to hear, of exclamations and endearments which were too embarrassing to utter normally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Ugh, you bastard… Start moving, dammit…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The second thing Alba noticed was two calves draped over his shoulders and his hands were roaming across the expanse of pale skin, burning hot and shivering under each brush of his fingertips. He was buried deep to the hilt in Sion’s bottom, lazily rolling his hips, causing the other to jerk and moan. Pleasure came rushing in fast enough to make him dizzy because </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sion was hot and tight, every time he breathed he squeezed around Alba’s cock and he felt impossibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet could someone be so wet and get so open and soft—.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything else felt slow, sluggish like he was drowning in a deep blue sea, trying to swim to the surface but somehow, Alba didn’t feel like he wanted to break away from this muddling sensation, something he hadn’t felt since Ross—.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Since Ross—</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sharp </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain</span>
  </em>
  <span> erupted from his back quickly pulled him out of his haze. In response, Alba clenched his jaws harder and the third thing he was sharply aware of was how his jaws were locking on someone's shoulder. The true rush consciousness came like a pail of ice water dumped over his head and Alba somehow ground his teeth harder, breaking kin and lapping up oozed blood like some sort of a thirst-deprived man lapping up a few precious drops of water in the middle of a desert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a hiss followed up with a painful scratch erupted from his back - Alba could feel how the other could very much tear his skin open, a rush of heat and arousal ran up his spin as he acknowledges that - as Alba removed himself from the other shoulder to press chaste kisses and hickeys over the other’s throat. When Alba pressed a chaste kiss to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ross’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> adam apple, he clearly heard the other positively growled into his ear, low and dangerous, and a hand which was scratching angry red lines on his back snapped up and held the back of his head in a tight grip, jerking it hard enough to make it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A mouth quickly crashed into his later, all teeth and no tongue, forcing his lips open and invading his mouth like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ross</span>
  </em>
  <span> was trying to devour Alba whole and with a sense of excitement, Alba realized he didn’t mind that, not at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So much for not being a masochist, Alba...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ceiling was dark and oppressive, limiting his line of vision to the point Alba couldn’t see anything more than a meter ahead in this darkness. But it wasn’t like Alba wanted to see anything else besides the person beneath him right now. Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ross</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s looking glassy-eyes and pleased—.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss they shared was sour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alba couldn’t help but noticed the taste of sourness and the foul bitter air reeked of alcohol he inhaled with each short breath in between the clash of teeth and lips. Sour like when you had the first taste of lemon and rose the immediate need to get away from but couldn’t help but dive in for more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ross’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>kiss tasted nothing like his spicy scent of oakwood on his skin or the earthy freshness in his raven locks. The kiss itself didn’t taste sweet or soft like how Alba always envisioned their supposed kiss to be like and he was pleased with that. Ross kissed like he was fighting, primal and raw with sharp preciseness evidence in how he bit Alba’s lips puffy and red. In between short parting to gasp for breath, Alba was dimly reminded of how this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this,</span>
  </em>
  <span> was just drunken sex muddled with heat haze and soaked in bad decisions between two males who could barely express themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet Alba still craved it, kept diving in for one after another. He had no idea whether or not it was their first kiss or forth, simply knew now that he had had the taste of Ross, he just wanted more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just some drunken sex. Something they may regret when they were sober again, with a severe headache and a kick on the head in Alba’s case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sion</span>
  </em>
  <span> grunted, gasped when Alba pulled back and took </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sion’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> legs of Alba’s shoulders, then without any warning or pulling out, turned </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sion</span>
  </em>
  <span> onto his front. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sion</span>
  </em>
  <span> gasped and sobbed, moaning out pitiful cries when Alba pressed a hand on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sion</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s shoulder, pressing him into the mattress, the other hand took a hold of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sion’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> waist and held him steady as Alba quickly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pounded into him hard and fast, just as how he would like it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>This was some sloppy sex in some desperate lonely time that would never happen again, something</span> <span>Ros- </span><em><span>Sion</span></em><span> definitely would make fun of him of and disappear into the back of his mind. Maybe they fell into bed like this because they were the only two here in this damped, black cave. Maybe they somehow reached an agreement that sex seemed like a sensible choice, something to pass the time before the sunrise and </span><em><span>Sion</span></em><span> had to depart once again.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alba might have come one, he dimly realized at how the movement was so smooth, the wet sounds of skin slapping on skin vibrated clearly in his ears. Unlike before, Alba’s mind was much clearer now, sharply aware of how the body beneath him twitches and twists at Alba changed his thrusting angles. Sharply aware of a high pitch in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sion’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> voice when Alba’s member brushed perfectly against that one spot inside. Of the growls </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Harder, right there”</span>
  </em>
  <span> that melt ever so sweetly when Alba did as he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Alba noticed clean teeth mark just below </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sion’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> nap which now was feverish red, and he couldn’t help but leaned down and press a kiss to it, light and chaste like a reverent prayer to a god he worshiped. He came when </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sion</span>
  </em>
  <span> came, clench tightly around him as he tipped </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sion</span>
  </em>
  <span> over the edge with a careful bite on his earlobe and one hasty pump of his hand. All Alba could hear after was labored breathing they were trying to regain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wouldn’t happen again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alba wanted to cry. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Except it did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fourth time it happened, they both barely made it to the guest room inside the Demon Lord castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ross’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> wounds from his fight with the dark skin man were healed neatly by Alba but most of them were still tender from the abuse, causing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ross</span>
  </em>
  <span> to jump and back away from Alba’s wandering hands. They were in a dimly lit hallway, a few steps away from their guest room with a perfectly serviceable bed but Alba chose the very moment when a servant disappeared out of sight to leap and pin Ross to the nearest surface. Ross, of course, immediately voiced his objection but those soon got swallowed in Alba’s devouring mouth, heat and desperate ooze from Alba’s expression like an open wound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ross’s fist, already lifted high and prepared to clobber the hero, who was busying himself at running his hands all over Ross, was stopped short when he noticed Alba’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood red, both of them. Burning with desperation and resentment for something and something else Ross was too afraid to name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ross,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” breathed Alba when they finally parted after what few like ten minutes to catch their breath. Ross gasped, flustered and flabbergasted at the </span>
  <span>dear</span>
  <span> person in front of him and prepared to reprimand Alba when he leaned in to steal another brushing kiss that felt too rough and carnal for Alba’s taste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ross,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” called Alba when they parted again, a hand gently cup behind Ross’s head and the other settled low to Ross’s lower back, always prepared to catch him should they slip and fall over. This time, Ross didn’t bother for a snappy comeback or a snarl, simply glaring at the disoriented hero in front of him and waiting to see what he would do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Alba - strong, dependable, kind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever foolish Alba</span>
  </em>
  <span> - broke under Ross’s eyes. His face, something so stone set and determined before, morphed into something so fragile and soft as the hand behind Ross’s head shifted to cup a side of his face, thumb brushing over a bruise-turned-purple under his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alba leaned in again, slowly and without meeting any resistance, brushing his lips tenderly over Ross own and he wanted to melt then and there, into Alba’s arms and onto this hallway which was too bright for any of their taste, the risk of getting caught an ever dull presence in the back of his conscious when the other slide a hand over his side. Ross’s body hummed and shivered in anticipation, never quite forgetting what it experienced after their first triste months ago, and his cheeks burnt when a moan nearly escaped his throat when Alba’s mouth at a sensitive spot on his neck. How didn’t forget, couldn’t </span>
  <span>how could he ever forget even when Alba convinced himself to?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ross</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” whispered Alba when he was finally satisfied with marking up Ross’s neck with hickeys. And Alba continued to spell Ross' name more when he dropped his head to Ross’s shoulder, murmuring it as if it was a holy prayer like that one word would bring him salvation as Alba warped his arms around Ross in a crushing hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost too late,” Alba sobbed as he now rested his entire weight on Ross, slowly sliding down onto the marble floor, dragging the ex-hero with him. “Again. Almost too late. Almost lost you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Ross, the poor miserable soul who was too tired to do anything else, could only sigh and rest a reassuring hand on the boy’s back that suddenly one day got too wide with burdens he had to carry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even so, the image of Ross splattered in blood was forever imprinted into Alba’s mind and Alba couldn’t help but wonder if this was what Ross felt like when he died.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It was Ross who came to him the fifth time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voices calling out for Alba amid the whiteness void of the Dimensional Rift and the next moment, there were hands of different sharps and color reached out for Alba own. At the first second, there was nothing, and Alba was pulled out of the vast space on the next, landing heavily, cloak and all, onto his many friends. Rchi’s face popped into his view of vision first, teary and full of snot. She plopped into his laps and sobbed into his tattered red vest, drenching it in tears while calling him names, “stupid Alba” was one among them. Crea and Elf and Salt were next, full of concern that soon smoothed out of relief when they checked over him, seeing nothing else but mere darken bruises and cracked ribs. And Ross—.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Alba finally managed to set Rchi off of him and stood up, a fist flew directly into his face and poor Alba, too tired right now to react, got himself knocked down onto his butt again with a broken nose. Alba yelped, immediately knew who was responsible for that hit and lifted his arms in a futile attempt at defending himself when he heard rather than felt how there was another extra weight on top of him. His face was saved but his ribs were not, and the Red Fox not-really-silently endured a shower of blows raining down on him that got gradually softer with each passing strike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blinking open eyes that Alba didn’t realize he had closed during the whole ordeal, Alba spoke, sheepishly at the curling form on top of him: “Uh… Ross?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bastard,” grated out a voice, haunting and dark enough to send shivers down his spine, Alba yelped in a high, girly pitch. Hands scrambled to protect his face again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastard, faking your death.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fooling all of us like that and carrying out the rest of the plan yourself…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Ross?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up or I’ll cut off your tongue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice was clipped and strangled. The black bundle on top of him shook ever so lightly as he gritted out the words and something in Alba felt warmth, for him and Rchi and so many others he couldn’t see right now. Rchi, who he finally managed to calm down a bit ago, started sobbing again and joined Ross’s position on his chest. The corner of Alba’s lips twitched once, twice, before a hearty laugh bubbled out of his throat, arms wrapping around two persons he would gladly give the world for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I and the Great Mage have sealed him away in the Dimensional Rift now. The Sleepiez boss wouldn’t come back, he never will. I promi—.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promised?” Asked the young Demon Lord in his arms and Alba couldn’t help but smile back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s over now. I promised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of us, not in this or any other universes that could and ever exist, would get hurt anymore.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It was over midnight when Alba shooks awake from his restless sleep, gasping for deep breaths like he was back to his rocky days as he stares at the dark ceiling above. It takes Alba a while to realize he’s in his room, </span>
  <em>
    <span>their room,</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a small house by a cliff near the sea, not in a dark cave or a room too suffocating to breathe. Hastily, he thumbs the wedding band resting on his chest, still secured safely by the silver chain, and sighs in relief when his thumb brushes over the familiar line engraving onto the surface. Slowly, carefully, Alba turns, left-hand reaches for his right and hugs the bundle of Ross and blanket curling into Alba’s side in his sleep, reassuring that Ross is truly here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ross isn’t a heavy sleeper, never has been, but nowadays he has got used to Alba presents to the point he won’t jolt awake and glare dagger at anyone unfortunate enough to wake him up. Still, Ross wakes up when Alba cups the back of his head, red orbs bleary with sleepiness immediately turn sharp as he scans their surrounding. Nothing else but the same comforting warmth that is his husband, the soft steady clicking of a wall clock, and the numbing darkness of the room. Let out a small huff, Ross snuggles closer to Alba’s chest and the stuffed bear in his arms, mumbling:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a little too early for your antic now, don’t you think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alba turns his eyes down at him, one black, the other red, still the ever sharp slit Ross always knows but there is something more solemn in them. Before Ross can say or do anything, Alba tightens his grip around the other man, burying his nose in Ross’s hair, a hand softly, carefully, rubbing Ross’s back like Alba is trying to comfort himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was… having a dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ross raises an eyebrow but doesn’t react more than that, content with his current position. He’s still incredibly sleepy, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Used to this, Alba continues. “There was me, of course, and you were there, living in my house like we’re right now. But somehow, we were in… different colors? Things were mostly black and purple, and both you and I were behaving differently than normal. But I felt I was happy. We were happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, we argued and you disappeared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Left behind a far too empty house and a far too cold bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alba omits the part where his room didn’t feel like the current his, far too empty with only a simple drawer and a bed with too hard mattress. Omits the part where the house felt too restricting, far too oppressing, the feelings only lessen when Ross, or at least that was what he thought, was there. His eyes in the dream were crimson red and Ross’s were blue</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he has gone and left him alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like back when he was too naive with far too little knowledge of the world, went ahead and got himself killed, losing Ross in the progress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alba doesn’t realize his hands are shaking until Ross shifts away from him takes them into his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And a leg forcefully kicks in his shin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OW!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Alba yelps, albeit pitifully, and whines, can’t bring down his hands to rub at the bruise that’s surely going to swell in the morning with how Ross has trapped them in his grip. So having no other choice, Alba mournfully shifts his leg away from the offensive force and mutters a tearful: “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hearing you babbling about your dream is tiring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to kick me to shut me up, though!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m starting to regret it, seeing how you’re getting much noisier than earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Urk…” Alba grumbles as Ross slides back into his chest, his wrists are seized in a bruising grip, trapped between two heat bodies and it’s so warm-.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alba blinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So stop it with those dreams nonsense. You’re in the here and now, not in some fragment of false pictures your tiny mind builds up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...And stop with that grin, it’s creepy.” Ross hastily adds when Alba twists a hand up to press a light kiss on his knuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A giggle threatens to escape his chest but Alba holds back. Alba simply cradles Ross’s head and waits until Ross’s breath goes slow and steady again, a quiet “thumb, thumb, thumb” steadily echo from Ross and Alba greedily absorbs them all. Pressing a soft kiss on Ross’s forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His Ross is here, not disappear into some unknown void, a solid and steady presence next to him. He’s not as quiet or gentle as the one he has in that dream, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s all Alba ever needs for a sweet dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That Alba in his dream was a coward for letting his Ross getaway anyway.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Interlude I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happened after part 4. Pure smut, an attempt to redeem myself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This whole chapter is just Alba trying to make Ross feel as good as possible tbh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the earlier softness, Alba certainly didn’t hold back when he all but threw Ross onto the bed, but Ross couldn’t find it in him to complain when Alba approached him to place a hand on Ross’s chest and pressed him down onto the soft bedding as Ross tried to get up. Alba leaned into him for a deep kiss this time, scorching hot and devouring just as Ross remembered and he found himself quivering in anticipation as he pressed his tongue back into Alba’s own, fighting for dominance. </p><p> </p><p>Ross remembered, in the back of his subconscious, that they’ve forgotten to lock the door, but it was soon forgotten when the man on top of him sneaked a hand under his pant to pawn at his growing erection with the confidence of someone who obviously has more experienced in intercourse than him, and that fact didn’t fail to deter him into groaning into Alba’s throat. Alba returned with a moan of his own, hot and wet as he parted their lips to press against a sensitive point on his throat. The grip around his member tightened for a brief moment and Ross found himself buckled and melted into the sheet.</p><p> </p><p>“Say you want me,” breathed Alba as he sucked a hickey on Ross' neck, leaving behind a bright red mark on the pale skin. “Say you want this,” as if to emphasize his words, Alba’s thumb pressed and teased at the small slit at the top of Ross’ cock and there was no way Ross would ever admit the throaty mewl at that moment was something that could ever leave his throat. But oh he carved for the delicious pressure, of the rough feeling of Alba’s battle-hardened palm rubbing against his leaking cock. So Ross swallowed down his pride and opened his mouth which felt like lead under Alba’s assaults. Only for a voice Ross no longer recognized as his as it left his throat when Alba’s fingers brushed against a very specific spot on this throbbing member and Ross convulsed in Alba’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>It took Ross approximately five minutes and a half full of gasping breath and overwhelming heat, of black and white spots exploding beneath his eyelids, for Ross to realize he had come. Alba kept sucking hickeys into his neck and rubbing his side through it. </p><p> </p><p>Embarrassing fast. In his pants no less. And neither was nowhere near the state of undress anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>Before Ross could even catch his breath, Alba dived in for another kiss, this time much more gentle than before. The intensity wasn’t lost in the heat haze that threatened to cloud their minds any moment, but instead of the ferocious clash of teeth and tongues, Alba gently pried open his lips with small nips, chasing after Ross’ own like missing the aftertaste to which he responded in kind. Ross didn’t realize he was being pushed onto his back until Alba had fully pinned down, the bed frame creaking with every movement as Alba in his haste kicked off his leather boots to tangle his legs with Ross’. </p><p> </p><p>“Say that you want to ravish me as much as I, you.”</p><p> </p><p>Without the daze from the bitter cheap booze, Ross now had nothing to hide from the sensation of raw kisses pressing into his skin. A hand took hold of the golden zipper of his jacket, slowly pulling it down, giving way to bare skin below and for the first time, Ross wondered if it had been a good idea to not wear anything under it. The thought soon left his mind when Alba gave him a final chaste kiss on the lip before moving down his neck then his chest, sucking and biting at every inch of Ross’ skin he could get his mouth on. Red marks blossomed in his wake and the way Alba glued his eyes on them couldn’t be described as anything more than predatory, sharp and awfully focused. Red glinting dangerously in the dark as Alba eyeing at marks he left on Ross’ like those were his trophies. A territory claimed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is dangerous. Being sober for this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A sharp and sure bite on Ross’ nipple made him hissed out a swear, low and vulgar, and Alba soon smoothed his tongue over it as if to say sorry before moving onto the other one. Something overcame Ross and his hands, which were rendered paralyzed under Alba’s attacks, surged and lunged for Alba’s bright red jacket, tearing and pulling at the fabric like it was the most offensive thing in the world, <em> dared </em>to block his fingers from the solid hot body on top of him right now. </p><p> </p><p>Alba chuckled, warm and coming right out of the depth of his chest, and he had no choice but relented under Ross’ abusive fingers. The moment his jacket was gone, along with the black and white stripes shirt under it, Ross’ fingers hungrily latched onto Alba’s shoulders, clawing bright red stripes that surely would last for days. The thought of <em> Ross leaving </em> his <em> marks on him </em> made Alba ground his hips into Ross’ thigh. The burning pleasure, the burning <em> pain, </em>almost made him come. He held himself back enough as he took one of Ross’ offensive hands into his, biting and lapping at Ross’ fingertips. Ross groaned and growled, Alba could only mutter a quick “sorry” before placing it onto his hip, allowing Ross to scratch angry red marks onto the toned muscles.</p><p> </p><p>Ross’ lips curved, cruel and sensual, as he bit out: “Masochist pervert.”</p><p> </p><p>And who was Alba to deny the truth?</p><p> </p><p>So, Alba dived in for a quick peck on that curved smile and sharpened fangs, and said: “Your masochist pervert.” The confirmation growl after it fanned the fire in his groin and he groaned when Ross took the opportunity to bite his lips red. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ah, this’s so dangerous. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ross surely didn’t remember the details of how it began on their first night just like Alba but he sure did relish in the way Alba nipped and tongued his earlobe as his hands sneak to his pant’s waistband. Alba had a tight and sure grip on his hips, canting them up in a way that made everything seem to move a hundred times better as he dragged his pants down with another. In fact, Ross had barely started to grit his teeth when Alba tossed the offensive clothing to some corner of the room, hand groping his cock to the verge of pain so delicious it almost made him cry out. He was still soft and over-sensitive from the last ejaculation and the overwhelming heat from Alba’s hand made it twitch in interest. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me or mark me, pick one,” Ross growled, breath coming and going in shallow huffs when Alba sped up his hand. His groin was still covered in sticky come earlier, making the movement sloppy and uncomfortable, the burning friction brought tears to his eyes. Face red from both arousal and embarrassment, Ross knocked his heels into Alba’s back, made sure it hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait I… we need lube and condom and— <em> Eep!” </em> Alba yelped when Ross pulled at his arms with unexpected force, made him lose balance and fell on top of Ross. The additional weight didn’t deter Ross in the slightest. Instead, Ross took this chance to claw at Alba’s back, hips rolling up and into Alba’s own, dragging wanton sounds out of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>To add fuel to the fire, Ross turned and moaned in his ear, <em> “Alba…”, </em>hot and wet. </p><p> </p><p>Alba flinched, his hand on reflex clenched around Ross’s aching member a little too hard it was Ross turned to yelp this time. Alba could have come just from that, relatively untouched, <em> this smug bastard. </em></p><p> </p><p>And with that, all of Alba’s reasoning went out of the windows. If the current he had been the normal Alba, he would have retorted on how Ross should be the one to decide whether or not they should progress, or how it was actually Ross who was getting impatient. But Alba wasn’t the usual him, at least not in bed with his most favorite person laying out like a full course meal he had been starving to have a taste once more. So he pulled away, despite Ross’ protest, and spitted into one of his palms, smearing the liquid on his fingers. Warm mana light shone from his hand as he used his magic to alter liquid structures as closest to lube as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Ross quickly caught on to what Alba was trying to do, canted his hips and spread his legs wider to give Alba more room to work with. He bit his lips when fingers touch the outer ring of his ass, smearing liquid before teasingly pushing a knuckle in. His body remembered Alba well, apparently, as it quickly gave way to Alba’s intrusive fingers, scissoring and loosening his entrance. The friction burnt, bringing tears to Ross’ eyes which brought out the teary and daze quality Alba didn’t get to appreciate last time they fell into bed together.</p><p> </p><p>Each stroke of Alba’s fingers along with Alba’s teeth scarping at his ribs made Ross felt so hot it almost like his skin was going to combust in flame. Alba was mumbling something low and vulgar into his belly, words like “beautiful”s and “mine”s quickly get lost in waves of desire. The raven-haired man was desperately hanging onto his last thread of reason when Alba twisted his wrist, fingers cruelly pressing down on a single spot inside him and Ross was all but screamed, upper-body harshly jolt up from the bed. Listening to how his own cries softened into sobbing moans as Alba relentlessly massaging his prostate.</p><p> </p><p>“A- Alba, wait. Don’t get ahead of yourself-” bitting his lips to prevent more embarrassing voice Ross himself would never live down, he fisted a hand into Alba’s hair and yanked his head up. The red glint from Alba’s left eyes, dazed and aroused, made Ross shivered despite himself. Alba’s fingers still wouldn’t stop in the slightest, damn him and his persistence in heat moments; that did nothing to help Ross from swallowing moans of “hero”s down.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck-,” Ross swallowed, tongue felt like lead. “Get in me, Hero. You’re just dragging this out.” Ross felt strangely proud of himself for saying it loud and clear.</p><p> </p><p>But Alba, <em> the asshole, </em> didn’t seem to react to the ex-hero words. Might be didn’t hear it. Instead, he turned his head, easily maneuvering his hair out of Ross’ flimsy grasp, and pressed a kiss into Ross’ palm. Heat ignited on Ross’ face he was sure had dyed his ear red. This softness, this stupid gentleness, was so different from all the aggressiveness in their actions it made something inside Ross’ break. Like Alba was the sun and he was sucking warmth directly from it, like a huge current had struck him and all the small flares of arousal spread throughout him had linked to the inferno in his lower body, burning him from the inside out, stealing away all ability to think. Every cell set on fire and all he could think was <em> Hero, Hero, Alba-. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Can I put it in? Ross, please, can I put it in?” Alba moaned, lapping and nipping at Ross’ fingers as he withdrew his hands, fuming and tugging at his belts and pants. “I’ll make you feel good, just… Urk, Ross, <em> please.” </em></p><p> </p><p>The pleading was so sweet Ross was tempted to refuse just to see <em> his hero </em> fumbling with himself. But Ross himself was also desperate with how he could feel Alba’s erection laying hot and heavy on his abdominal muscles, and he carved. So he nodded, dazed and helplessly arouse at his partner’s face.</p><p> </p><p>A moan<em> “Alba!”, </em> high pitched and unconcealed, tore out of Ross’ mouth when Alba pushed in inch by inch. It was agonizingly slow, so much Ross didn’t know when it will end until Alba’s hips pressed flat to his butt, shifting in a circle as if to test the water before resting still. Alba rested his forehead on Ross’ collarbone and moaned, deep and loud into his chest and Ross responded in kind, hands clawing deep red stripes at Alba’s back, breathing became even more wrecked and he tossed his head, sweat streamed down his skin and soaked the mattress under his head. It wasn’t hurt, not really, with the amount of time Alba had put into foreplay, but the friction against his inner walls causing Ross to shake uncontrollably, tears stinging at his eyes corner which Alba hastily lapped up. Alba’s cock was hot like it was an iron rod, carving and branding its shape inside him, made him want to sing, trying to ground himself.</p><p> </p><p>Alba seemed to be worried about him as he slowly dragged out until only the tip was in him before carefully pushed inside him to the hilt just like before. Ross’ neglected cock resting between them was pushed at Alba’s tone abs with every movement, flushed red and desperately hard. He was so hard that it hurt, leaving trails of clear precum on their abs. Ross could feel how his body opened itself around his lover, melting at each stroke of familiar hands on his sides. The pace was so slow it was grating, Ross hooked his legs around Alba’s waist the pulled the hero closer, sped up this almost torturous pace. Alba was so deep inside him, cock pressing beautifully against his prostate Ross gritted and whined.</p><p> </p><p>All restraints in Alba vanished at the sight of his lover’s face. So Alba kissed him, deep and sloppy with spit and tongue, bending Ross at the waist in the process. Complied to his lover’s command, steadily and quickly increased the sped of his pumping cock, pushing in harder each time. Stealing Ross’ breath away. The change in the angle made Ross cried out as it made Alba’s cock push against the small bump inside him harder, his spin trembled and shook.</p><p> </p><p>Everything burnt and ached with the desire to touch and be touched in return. At one of Ross’ whine, Alba sneaked a hand between their sweating bodies to stroke Ross’ member, fluid soaked fingers skillfully stroke his shaft, sinking evilly at the top. Ross’ moans tumbling out of his mouth nonstop, the combined pleasure of both of those places drove him crazy, the desire to come hitting him hard.</p><p> </p><p>When he came, the intensitive of it surprised him more than his vulnerary to the pleasures given by Alba, the high from it made his vision dance as Ross leaned up and bit into Alba’s shoulder, branding his claim. Alba halted inside Ross for a moment, still a ways from his own completion, so he relished in the hazardous clenching inside Ross. After a while, he moved again despite his lover’s weak protest, Ross’ heighten sensitiveness post-orgasm brought a devastating effect as he could clearly feel the stroke of Alba’s on his inner walls. Of how seconds later Alba stilted and groaned, his come painting Ross’ inside white and hot. Ross’ surroundings disappeared in a white flash.</p><p> </p><p>When he came to, it was to the sounds of water running from the shower, warming his tender skin. He was sitting inside a bathtub, apparently, leaning against Alba’s solid present on his back. Soap water sting and agitating red marks left behind by Alba’s hands and teeth, further reminding him of the event that just took place. His eyelids fluttered, feeling how Alba’s hands dutifully scrubbing his front and Ross decideded to let the hero do as he wants. He had a feeling his vocal choir wouldn’t work anyway.</p><p> </p><p>It also appeared that Alba was sensitive to his wakefulness anyway. “Sorry, I uh… need to clean you since we didn’t use… condoms… and you were passed out and I had no choice but to... uh…”</p><p> </p><p>He passed out.</p><p> </p><p>The hero Alba fucked him so hard he passed out after coming immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Ross groaned - yup, his voice sounded hoarse all right - buried his face into his palms. Alba’s stuttering and slowly concerning babbling a background noise in his mind. How humiliating…</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Ross?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” He gritted, elbowed into Alba’s ribs. The small crack and satisfying chook rang sweetly in this blissful stillness of the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>Still, Alba warped a hand around Ross’ chest, pressing Ross flushed to his front and asked, voice light and happy: “Did you feel good, though?”</p><p> </p><p>The bubbling, gooey feeling fluttering in Ross’ stomach felt nauseating it brought furious heat to his face. So despite the need to punch Alba’s goofy smile out of his face, Ross curled into Alba’s chest, murmured “You behaved well” before letting himself slipped off to blissful unconsciousness again. A low humming of an odd song echoed in his ears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Interlude II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After part 5 of the first chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alba doesn’t have the sense to close his bedroom door; something he imposed upon himself when the thunder would rock the roof of his quaint house and had the young him scrambling to sneak into his parents' bed to hide from the roaring sky or when he thought there was a monster under his bed and, years later when he was chosen as a hero on a grandeur quest along with his assigned soldier, it had grown into a habit when they more often than not having to camp out in the wilderness - all thanks to Ross and his tendency to burn through their limit supply of gold. It became worse when it was just him and Ruki and he suddenly found himself having to take care of a young girl whose trauma of losing loved ones ran too deep, who would slip into his bed with a pillow clutch to her chest when the night got too cold or the windstorms made the old inn’s walls shake.</p><p>So yes, Alba no longer has the sense to lock his bedroom door anymore and the thought never once manifests in his mind. Even when there’s a very desperate and horny bundle of black pushes Alba into his bedroom, he only absentmindedly nudges the door close with a leg before bracing himself against a barrage of kisses and bites Ross runs down his throat. The other man’s wandering hands are pressing against the tender wounds under his bandages and the hero, despite his claim in not being a masochist, moans into Ross’ ruffled hair. He manages to get both of their shoes off between fumbling to turn on the light switch and goading Ross into his bed, too eager to shed the rest of their clothes off.</p><p>“Ross, you really don’t have to—” Alba breathes, voice going low and hoarse when the former hero determinedly switches their position to straddle him into the plush bed, hips grinding down into Alba’s own and even though he isn’t hard yet, the stimulation till has him throwing his back into the sheet. </p><p>“No. I want to,” Ross growls, lips pressing into Alba’s chest through the shirt, his hot breath ghosting on his hardened nipple as hands impatiently unfastening his and Alba’s pants, quickly found himself hating the two belts and Alba’s sense of fashion as it takes him too long to have access to the groaning member below. “This time,” Ross says, voice ragged as if he’s been running laps (or already had Alba’s dick shove down his throat, the thought makes Alba shudder). “It’s my rules.”</p><p>It takes Alba a while to understand what Ross truly means, too distracted by the hips grounding down into his and the man’s rough breath as he bites unforgivingly into his shoulders until it bleeds, thinking it as giving Ross the rein this time, something the truly doesn’t mind. Until he feels the head of his throbbing cock pressed against the tight, unprepared entrance that he snaps his eyes open, closed during the midst of pleasure, and reaching out blindly for Ross’ hand whose fingers are guiding Alba’s dick, clutching it hard in his grip Alba swear he could hear bone grinding together. “Wait! This is— Ross you’re going too fast— Urk!”</p><p>But Ross quickly presses him back into his bed with his leg, the foot pushes against his ribcage as he growls, annoyed. “When did I say you are allowed to move, Hero?”</p><p>“But—.”</p><p>“My rules,” Ros growls, the red of his eyes shining dangerously as he pins both of Alba’s wrist by his head and Alba, under the raw advances, can only surrender.</p><p>This time Ross is too unhinged with their coupling, too wild for Alba’s reference at being slow and gentle to keep them both in check, as Ross stubbornly tilt his head and let himself be invaded inches by inches despite the less than ideal angle, the slow drag has them both groan out even when Ross is now fully sat on top of him, panting and quivering as shiny beads of sweat coat his body, taunted and blazing hot Alba isn’t sure if it comes from pleasure or the pain, the strain. It surely can’t be comfortable, being taken raw and dry, especially when they haven’t done this in so, so long, if the wetness in Ross’ tightly closed eyes and bitten lips are any indication. Alba wants to reach out, to press his palm to the other cheek and soothe the pain out of those furrows eyebrows, but his wrists are still being secured by Ross and even those fingers are shaking right now, the head researcher doesn’t find it in him to break out the grip in fear of setting him off any further. Mesmerized by the shade of red blooming over the otherwise pale expansion of skin.</p><p>Ross, after a full minute in silence, finally moves. Alba moans when Ross pulls until there’s only his tip left, and yelps when Ross thrusts down, hard and fast, and keeps repeating this until the room is filled with their harsh breathing. Ross is clearly inexperienced, hips moving hazardous and jerking when Alba goes too deep to be comfortable, hissing and sobbing at the end of each descent. His thrusts are smoother now, the filthy sounds of squelching water fill his ears, with Alba’s precome helps ease the way, but the way Ross shivers and almost crumbles at particular rough ones makes him afraid to check if there’s blood too.</p><p>Something about the other man’s willingness at taking him raw and dry scratches the itch of dark possessiveness in the back of his mind.</p><p>Ross still refuses to open his eyes.</p><p>Following his guts, Alba finally shrugs his wrists out of Ross’ holds, surprised at how loose it is. Gingerly, he presses the palm of his left hand to Ross’ heated cheek, feeling the skin through the thick cloth of his glove and watch how Ross flutters his eyes open, pinning Alba in place with gaze too daze and contains too much heat; left Alba wonders what would push his Ross to be like this, to need to debase himself just to confirm that his hero is still here.</p><p>Slowly pushing himself up on his elbow until he fully sits up, Alba drags Ross down into a kiss, tongue pressing at the tight row of clenched teeth, requesting entrance as he swipes his thumb across Ross’ cheekbone. Letting out a happy noise when he does with a huff, ravaging and swallowing the saliva pools at the back of his tongue. Ross still doesn’t say anything about letting him speak, so he doesn’t, silently running his other hand down the small of Ross’ back, feels how he jumps and shivers even through the layer of his jacket, before finally settles on the swell of his butt and massage the flesh soothingly. Ross jerks in his arms, the cry muffled into Alba’s mouth when he feels fingers at his entrance, lightly tapping at where they are connected, and sighs when he feels the familiar warmth of magic. Ross feels less suffocated than before, much relaxed and loose thanks to whatever Alba’s done and although he’s mildly annoyed at the hero acting on without his permission, Ross stills claws at Alba’s back, seeing how he can move much more comfortably compared to earlier. And finally, finally, look at Alba in the eyes. Seeing devotion pooling in the depth of those obsidian irises, how those eyebrows crinkle whenever he spots slight discomfort in Ross’ face and soothes his palm along his hip in response, guiding him into a much gentle pace that Ross has become accustomed to after their first two times but still letting Ross call the shot.</p><p>So that's what it is…</p><p>Ross wonders, if he had ever truly look at Alba’s before during their sex; when he was dazed and delirious from the booze that made his head spin, face stubbornly press into the mattress to avoid acknowledging the bitter scent of alcohol in Alba’s breath and could only feel the heat on the back of his nape; when he was overwhelmed by pleasure running up his spin and had his eyes clenched too tight to see the emotion burning in the hero’s eyes. Questioning himself if it was him all this time who’s too afraid to confront him and all his feelings.</p><p>“Ah… Ross…” Alba moans, breaking his silent rules of no talking when he tosses his head back, hips stutter to thrust up into him in one messy pump before settles down shakingly. All good actions never go without reward, Ross tangles a hand into those messy brown strains and yanks until he can put his mouth over Alba’s bobbing Adam’s apple, nipping it until the hero’s breathing goes rough with desire despite the unforgiving fingers straining his scalp. It’s Alba who comes first, hips grinding into Ross’ at his final descent and fills him full until he has nothing left to give. In the daze, Alba pawns at the straining member trapped between them, neglected and forgotten until Ross whines and he peaks too, painting their belly white and sticky with his cum.</p><p>Heaves out a heavy sigh, Ross collapses into Alba’s arms, face pressed into the other’s chest and digs his nails into those shoulders to compose himself, vision dazed blooms with white and black spots blooming beneath his eyelids. Alba’s chest rises and falls rapidly, his throat feels a tad too dry, hands running up and down the man’s back above him in soothing motions. Only when the afterglow fades does Alba feel how cold Ross’s skin is under his palms.</p><p>“What— Ross!!” Panicked, Alba scrambles to shake the seemingly fainted Ross awake, only to receive a painful punch, grinding right into his still cracked ribs. Well, at least now he knows Ross is fine and well.</p><p>“Shut. Up.”</p><p>More growling, albeit some of its heat is lost. The breathy quality of its owner almost makes Alba want to tease him for it, but he has learned his lesson from past experiences, so he settles with warping Ross up in a blanket to warm the other up. After all, it’s not like Alba can see his… boyfriend(?) burying his face into his chest out of shyness every day. Making a mental note to check Ross’ body conditions as soon as Ross is warmed up, Alba sighs and hugs the bundle into his arms. If Ross resists the cuddle, he doesn’t know, smiling goofily as he slides his eyes close.</p><p>“Alba-san, are you sure you don’t need a medical check-up— oh…”</p><p>Alba groans, hiding his face that heats up with embarrassment or anger he doesn’t know. He feels the blanket bundle shaking and is sure that Ross is stiffing his laughter in there. At the door, Elf is still blinking stupidly at the scene in front of him, both pupils and mouth widening as understanding dawn upon him but what exactly is the reason for the smile, Alba doesn’t want to know.</p><p>“Get out!” </p><p>He hears Ross sigh as the door clicks close. “My my, the legendary hero still doesn’t know how to lock his door. What the world would do with this information.”</p><p>Giving up on a retort, Alba just hugs Ross closer in hope of him stop turning their afterglow into yet another skit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feewww, finally I can finish this. I promise to finish the proper 5 + 1 PWP later when I have the time to (and beta this too). Anyway, here a context for all the parts:<br/>1/ Session 1, after they met Ruki<br/>2/ After Session 2<br/>3/ Somewhere between ss2 and 3<br/>4/ Session 3, after Alba discovered Ross after his fight with Elf<br/>5/ After the ordeal with Sleepiez (in this fic context, Alba faked his death to both his allies and the Sleepiez in order to infiltrate their rank and have this absolutely epic fight with Boss in Dimensional Rift I definitely did plan out in details stop asking so many questions-)<br/>6/Somewhere, some time, after everything. Anddd a sneak peek at one of my AU that I want to first very soon. (*psss* spoiler, it's 2P, try to figure out which one was it in my Albatross gif)</p><p>Anyway, hope y'all enjoy this and Happy New Year! Feedback is greatly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>